The Masquerade
by LiverpoolRed
Summary: Dan gets challenged to pick up a girl. Blair tries to escape her own problems, and offers one night of (non-physical) romance and fun to Dan, while identities are kept a secret to each other. Except that he can never see her again afterwards. But what if Dan finds he wants more?


Don't worry, other chapters will be longer. This is just the introduction. Complete AU, you'll learn more along the way. Enjoy

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Walking into the big ball room, he knew immediately that he was out of place by simple fact that he was at a ball. But he was only going because his best friend had wanted him to accompany him and wouldn't stop badgering him until he agreed.

He adjusted his black mask uncomfortably as he walked down the steps and onto the dance floor. He noticed that his best friend already had his eyes set on a girl and had turned around to face him with a slight smirk on his lips. He shook his head knowing what was about to happen next.

"I thought that you brought me here so that we could hang out together. Not for you to ditch me after setting your eyes on the first girl you see" Dan told him as he wasn't prepared to be ditched at a party by his friend again. Last time that happened he ended up making awkward conversation with the security guards.

"I wasn't about to ditch you" Nate protested as he turned his gaze away from the blonde he was eying, and back to Dan.

"Good, then let's..." Dan began to say before he was interrupted.

"Ok, fine I was" Nate sighed as Dan let out a laugh at how well he knew his friend. "But come on, have some fun. You never approach girls at the parties I invite you to. Granted, I always beg you to come with me in the first place, but it does makes me wonder if you've lost your A-game?" he asked.

"Please" Dan scoffed as if he was offended "My A-Game is still very much in tact" he told.

"Really? When was the last time you successfully picked up a girl?" Nate asked as Dan went completely silent. "Exactly. No excuses. You my friend are going to find a girl and woo her with that Humphrey charm of yours" he said as he patted Dan on his back.

"Are you challenging me?" Dan asked amused, just to make sure he understood him clearly.

"Yes I am, Daniel. And you are going to accept this challenge wholeheartedly. Do you know why?" Nate asked with the biggest of smiles on his face.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because then I won't constantly have to annoy you about how you ruined the one chance I had at true love" Nate said letting out a dramatic sigh as he returned his gaze back at the blonde.

"And that would be a huge shame" Dan said knowing that Nate never was one that believed in true love.

"It would. So you up for it?" Nate asked.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'm going to prove to you that I can easily pick up that girl over there" Dan said, eager to win the challenge. Although he felt like he was trying to convince even himself that he could do it.

"That's the Humphrey I know!" Nate laughed as he gave his friend one last check to make sure he was ready "Now go get her, tiger" he gave him a nudge towards the direction of the girl before walking off to find the blonde he was eyeing a few moments ago.

Dan was so nervous that he had to wipe off his sweaty palms on his pants, something he was sure wouldn't impress the brunette.

Last time he had successfully picked up a girl was back in middle school, and that was probably only because she took pity on him. A small fact he was determined to keep away from Nate to avoid any more mockery of his love life.

He slowly walked closer towards the brunette who was covered in a black covered dress with a black mask as well. Her brunette hair was tied up with a silver crown placed delicately on the top of her head. It made him stand still in awe of how beautiful she looked closer by, making him question how he ever was going to convince her to give him the time of the day.

He was wearing a mask so that even if he did mess up and embarrass himself, at least she didn't have to know that he was the idiot behind the mask. Something Dan tried to use as his motivation to gather up the courage to talk to her.

Not paying attention to the dance floor as he was looking at Nate who was dancing with the blonde, he accidentally bumped into someone and immediately cursed his luck after noticing that it was the brunette he had been preparing to make a good impression on. Not the best start.

"I'm so sorry" He told her as he held up his hands in apology "I wasn't looking, it was my fault."

"Like the person of blame was ever a question" The girl replied angrily, still in shock with her collision.

He was taken aback by her response. It was an honest mistake he was now really regretting. Damn Nate. Even without his presence he still managed to screw up with the girls.

"Let's start over. Hi" He told her as he held out his hand for her to shake. Despite his rough start, he was determined to get her to like him.

The girl looked at him to see if he was serious, before a small smile crept up on her lips. Maybe she would have some fun tonight after all.

"I'm D..." Dan tried to introduce himself before he was stopped.

"No need for names" The girl interrupted him as she adjusted her mask a bit "It's a Masquerade after all, so why ruin the fun?"

"That's fine" Dan replied, just happy that she hadn't blown him off like he expected her to "So keeping with the Masquerade clichés and all, I guess a dance right now with me would be appropriate" he told her in confidence he had no clue existed when talking to girls.

"I guess" She replied "But before we continue, I have make a stop at the lady's room. If I were you, I would prepare yourself for the dance with me, because looking like a fool twice in one night does not leave the best impression" she smiled before she walked off to the restrooms.

After adjusting her lipstick, she was almost ready to head back into the ball before she was stopped by a message on her phone.

She let out a groan of frustration after reading the message and decided to deal with it another time. Her problems would have to just be put aside for another day.

Selecting the email, she then clicked the trash button on her phone and deleted the message that read:

Where R U Blair? We were supposed to talk tonight about us.

- C

::

Like? Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
